Simplify the following expression. $ 10 \times 5 + 2 \times \dfrac{ 56 }{ 7 } $
$ = 10 \times 5 + 2 \times 8 $ $ = 50 + 2 \times 8 $ $ = 50 + 16 $ $ = 66 $